Quand Fred et Ruth ne sont pas là
by TheStoriesOfMovies
Summary: David a une envie pressante, et César aussi. Ils se retrouvent donc, et après une oeillade appuyée, ils finissent dans une cabine de toilettes. (OS Physique ou Chimie, David/César, 882 mots)


_**OS Physique ou Chimie.**_

**Titre** : Quand Fred et Ruth ne sont pas là.  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : TheStoriesOfMovies  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 882.  
><strong>Catégorie<strong> : _FriendShip/School_  
><strong>Pairing <strong>: David/César.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : _Les personnages appartiennent à Carlos Montero._  
><strong>Notes<strong> : David est bien en couple et César avec Ruth.

**POINT DE VUE : OMNISCIENT.**

C'était la "récréation". Enfin, la pause plus longue que les inter-cours. David avait très envie d'aller au toilettes. (_Note de l'auteur : Oui, les toilettes m'inspirent beaucoup :')_) Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte, quelqu'un avait l'air de vouloir y aller avant lui. Il faillit percuter César, un des amis de Fred. Enfin, il croit, il n'est plus sûr. César avait juste envie de se libérer la vessie, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'y aller dès le réveil ce matin, à cause d'un réveil qui avait l'air de vouloir marcher une fois sur dix! Il se précipita, ne faisant même pas attention à un David râleur. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et ouvrir leur braguettes, baissèrent leurs caleçons en même temps. Il se libérait tout les deux. David étant gay, il dériva ses yeux de son propre sexe, à celui de César. "Waw" pensa David. En effet, le jeune homme à sa droite avait beau être au repos, il était déjà sacrement membré! "Comment ça doit être en érection?!" se dit le jeune homosexuel. Tout de suite, une érection naissait, alors qu'il avait presque finit. "Non, non, non, rabaisse-toi!" ordonna David. Mais son érection grandissait de plus en plus alors qu'il pensait à son camarade de toilettes nu. Il n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour avec Fred, mais il ne voit pas pourquoi il penserait à un autre que lui. Certes, César avait un côté mystérieux, sexy, et badboy, mais.. Oui, il le trouvait beau. Mais il n'était pas gay, et était en plus en couple avec une fille. Ce qui affirmait qu'il était 100% hétéro. Ses pensées étaient embrouillés jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interrompt dans son débat mental :  
><strong>C<strong> : Tiens, j'en vois un qui pense à Fred!  
>Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment mâté? Et bien.. Pas tout à fait. Alors que David pensait, César voyait quelque chose qui bougeait. Ne voulant pas passé pour un gay, il ne regarda pas et pensait que David remettait simplement son sous-vêtment et son pantalon. Mais aucun bruit de braguette, et l'action était trop longue. Il s'imagina alors que David se branlait doucement, et fut choqué. Pour vérifier si il devait fuir ou se foutre une claque à cause de son imagination débordante. Et avait vu.. Que ce n'était qu'une érection. Son propre sexe faisait 21 centimètres, et après un coup d'oeil, il pensa que celle de David faisait environ 1516 centimètre. Ca peut encore aller, si Fred l'aime, il l'aimera tout entier!  
><strong>D<strong> : Euh.. Je..  
><strong>C<strong> : T'inquiètes, j'ai déjà pensé à Ruth et j'ai déjà eu la même chose. C'est pas une honte!  
><strong>D<strong> : Euh.. Je.. Ouais?..!.  
><strong>C <strong>: Regarde, hop je pense à Ruth toute nu!  
>Et en effet, en l'espace de quelques secondes, le sexe du beau César était tendu, et très grand!<br>**C** : T'as vu, moi j'ai pas honte!  
>" Oh et si tu savais comme j'aime ça" se dit David.<br>**C** : Tu voudrais goûter?  
>"Quoi?" pensa David?<br>**D** : Pardon?  
><strong>C<strong> : Je sais que t'es pas puceau, mais je sais aussi que t'as jamais rien fais avec Fred. Tu veux t'entraîner?  
><strong>D<strong> : Je.. Non.. Ca se fait pas par rapport à Fred, et puis t'as Ruth, alors..  
><strong>C<strong> : T'inquiètes pas mon chou..  
>En disant cela, César se rapprocha pour empoigner les fesses de David et le lever pour qu'il vienne entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce que David fit, d'ailleurs. Ils s'embrassèrent, mais sans amour. C'était purement sauvage. Il enroulait leur langues pour mélanger leur salive. César léchait et embrassait son cou, ne faisant aucune marque, ne voulant pas créé des disputes dans le couple de David. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait l'air de prendre son pied. César léchait son torse, et suçait ses mamelons.<br>**C **: Suce-moi.  
>David descendit donc de son perchoir, et commença à caresser la verge de César du bout de ses doigts. Il commença à lécher l'énorme sexe devant lui, ainsi que lui caresser les boules puis à lui faire une fellation hors norme. César ne jouit pas, décidant de prendre David sauvagement et de jouir en lui. Il le braqua alors sur une paroi de la cabine, et rentra doucement en lui. Il ne voulait pas le préparer, sinon ils auraient été en retard en cours. César enchaînait une série de coups de buttoirs tous plus intense que le précédent. Il finirent par jouir en criant au bout de quelques minutes, alors que César avait touché la prostate de son amant 8 fois de suite. Ils nettoyèrent le sperme qu'ils avaient sur eux, se rhabillèrent et partirent en cours en silence, sans s'adresser la parole pendant la journée.<br>Bien sûr Fred et Ruth n'entendirent pas un mot de cette histoire.

Un OS court, désolé! :)  
>-TheStoriesOfMovies.<p> 


End file.
